


[Vid] Lady Madonna

by Indigo_8



Category: Firefly
Genre: Character Study, Fanvids, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 22:10:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indigo_8/pseuds/Indigo_8
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Malcolm Reynolds, children at your feet<br/>Wonder how you manage to make ends meet</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Vid] Lady Madonna

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and criticisms are very welcome.

**Song:** Lady Madonna by The Beatles  
 **Download** : [avi 41mB](http://www.mediafire.com/download.php?4cf0znvuh2nu0xi)

 

 

 


End file.
